A Secret Worth Keeping: Part Two/Transcript
on Talking Tom and Friends (Ben tried to leave Rhonda's diner when Angela saw him) Angela: Ben! (Ben gasped and dropped the box he was holding) Ben: Birthday... Angela: You mean my surprise birthday party? (Ben and Angela got to their tables) Ben: Oh I blew it! Why can't I keep a secret? Angela: Maybe Tom forgot my birthday. I guess sometimes birthdays are hard to remember. Right? Can I tell you a secret. Ben: No don't tell me. (Angela ate some ice cream before she told her secret) Angela: I kinda like Tom! (everyone gasped) (Today, Angela is dancing to the garage. She gets inside and opens the door.) Angela: Hey guys. Thanks again for the surprise party yesterday. (Ginger and Hank pop up from behind the couch and giggle) You guys are the best. (Ben giggles, too) Can someone fill me in on what's so funny? Ginger: Oh Angela. You really don't know why we're laughing! Angela: No, I don't know why you're laughing. Ginger: Hey Hank. Give her a hint. Hank: (pretending to be Angela) Tom! Tom! I love you so much! (he and Ginger laugh) Angela:(To Ben, angrily) Ben! How could you tell them? Ben: I told you I can't keep a secret! (Tom arrives) Tom: Dear Angela. Is what Ben said true? Do you like me? (romantic music plays) Angela: (chuckles) Yeah. I guess now you know. So? Tom: I think you should leave. Angela: What?! Tom: Move to another city or something. Angela: But wait! Tom: Well we can't hang out as a group anymore. (Ginger, Hank and Ben angrily circle Angela and Tom) Angela: Yes we can. You guys. Nothing has to change. Ginger: (angrily) It already has changed. It feels so weird! Angela: No no no! Don't say that! Tom: Ginger's right. Having you around now would take away from our focus on work. Angela: No, wait you guys. Hank: Yeah. Tom has to focus. Angela: No, no, no, wait. Forget I said anything, OK? (beeping starts to happen) Tom: Too late Angela. Goodbye! (Angela wakes up, all this is a dream) Angela: That dream must've been a warning. I have to make sure Ben keeps that secret! Tom and Friends intro (Angela is outside the garage) Angela: OK, Angela, you can do this. Just act like nothing happened. (she opens the door) Hi guys. Just popped in to say hello. No reason. Nothing special. Guys? Hello? OK, no need to panic. There could be lots of reasons why no one's here. Maybe they're all at the park. (it starts to rain) Great day for the park. Angela: Ben? Ben: Angela! Are you alone? (Angela gets in) Angela: (To Ben) What are you doing in here? Ben: I'm hiding from Tom so I don't tell him your stupid secret. Angela: Oh thank goodness. The important thing is you didn't tell him my stupid secret. Ben: Not yet, but I'm tired of living like this. So if you don't tell him today, I will. Angela: No. But you... Wait, are you kidding me? Can you imagine how bad things would get around here if Tom finds out? Ben, Tom is wearing more than one hat Tom: You know who should wear more hats? Hats. Why shouldn't a hat wear a hat? Well, it can, thanks to the revolutionary hat on a hat. Ben: That is the stupidest idea I've ever heard. Angela: Nobody talks to my man like that! All of his ideas are brilliant! Tom: Thanks, Angela. (Angela hugs Tom) Angela: Oh I love my sensitive genius. another part of Ben's imagination, Ben is struggling to fix a gadget Ben: Tom, can you come here? (Tom is sitting on the couch with Angela) Tom: In a minute. I'm a little busy right now... Ben: You said that 3 hours and 35 minutes ago! another part of Ben's imagination, Tom and Ben are moving a box, when Tom gets a call from Angela Tom: Hey sunshine! I was just thinking about you. Angela: Can you come over after work? Tom: I'll come over right now. (Leaves the garage) (The box falls on Ben) snaps out of his imagination Ben: Oh.. Angela: That's why, no matter what, you must ''keep the secret from Tom. Ben: Yeah but how? Angela: I don't know. You're the smartest person I know. Think of something. Ben: (To Angela) You think because I'm a, well, brilliant inventor that I can just build a machine to solve every problem? I'm sorry to tell you there's no device that can reach into someone's brain and erase a memory! Angela: But could you ''build ''one? Ben: You mean a device that can reach into my brain and erase a memory? (Ben starts writing science stuff on a sheet of paper, then some of the boxes, then all of the boxes, then he kicks the boxes over and starts writing science stuff on the wall) Eureka! Angela, You're right. I ''am ''the smartest guy you know. Tom and Hank are in an elevator, going up to the CEO's office Tom: (to the viewers) I am so mad at Ben right now. I called him like 100 times. He's probably at some nerd event looking at some geeky electrons and can't answer his phone, which is stressing me out because today, we got a call from the CEO. Yeah. He called us saying he wants to have a meeting with Tom and Ben Enterprises. And since there's no Ben, I have to go with Hank. Hank: (to the viewers) Hi. I have here all the smartest stuff that Ben has ever said. I'm ready to impress. Tom: Great. What do ya got? Hank: For example, (starts reading cards) Hank, a computer is not a bath toy. Hank, you can not smell a WiFi signal. Some people you just barge into the bathroom. A computer is not a bath toy. How many times do I have to tell you? Tom: (to the viewers) Yeah, I'll probably do most of the talking. (Door opens) Ginger is watching videos on his tablet. Reporter in tablet: Welcome to the ''Creepy Conspiracies That Are True Channel. Today’s top story, brain suckers! Are they in your neighbourhood? Are they in your very house? Right now, an intergalactic force of brain suckers is roaming your streets. Their aim? To find local geniuses and suck out their brains to steal their knowledge. I advise you to protect your brain knowledge with the only known defence against their technology - a sturdy hat, made of a thin, metallic foil. Ginger: No way! I don't believe it! Reporter in tablet: Still don't believe me? Look it up for yourself! (Ginger looks up "intergalactic brain suckers") Ginger: (gasps) It's on the internet. That means it's true! I better warn everyone! Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts